Screw The Standard
by SkrillexFollower666
Summary: What do you do when you fall in love with the girl you're suppose to hate? Well this happens to a girl named Jade West. And the love of her life happens to be Tori Vega...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Not So Nice

**A/N: Yeah... So um this is my first story. And so I don't know if it'll be a good story or not. I love Victorious and I love Jori, so I'm gonna give it a shot. But please leave reviews. :)**

Jade's POV

I woke up hearing yelling from the downstairs. My mother and father were fighting... again. I don't see why they won't get a divorce, I mean everyone would be better off. So just sign the damn papers already.

I looked over at my clock to check the time, 6:56 A.M., well I guess I won't be getting anymore sleep, so might as well get my ass up. I walked out of my room to my bathroom, opened the door and locked it. I really don't want anyone to walk in on me, like my brother Alixzander did once. That was so embarrassing! I mean, have anyone ever heard of knocking! Geez.

As soon as I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my naked body. When I walked into my room, I slipped on some black panties and bra. And walked over to my closet and pulled on a pair or black skinny jeans, and my Bring Me The Horizon t-shirt, slipped on some Vans, brushed my hair, and applied a thick amount of eyeliner. I turned to the clock and saw it was 7:30.

I grabbed my bag and keys and decided to skip breakfast. I headed to Starbucks and ordered me a black coffee. Yummm, gotta love your coffee in the mornings. When I arrived at Hollywood Arts, was ready for anything besides what I was going to see...

When I got to my locker, I grabbed the shit I needed for my firstwo classes of the day. I walked to Sikowitz's room, and sat down in the corner in the room with my bestfriend that was already there. Beck. He and I have been through everything together. And when I say everything, I literally mean EVERYTHING.

"Hello Jade, nice to see you this lovely morning" Beck said sarcastically. "Cool it Beckett, I dont need your sarcasm in the mornings." I replied. I really didn't need his sarcasm this morning. "Sorry Jade. I just thought it would put a smile on your face." "It's fine Beck, it's just been rough this morning." There was a couple seconds of silence, then he finally spoke up. "Your parents again, huh?" "Yeah. Let's not talk about it. Class is about to start." I said.

Sikowitz jumped through the window like usual. "OKAY! Let's do ABC Improv! Jade, Tori, Beck and Cat! Get up here!" I wonder what made him like this morning, a hit to the head or he got a girlfriend finally. "Okay Beck, you start... GO!" Sikowitz yelled.

"Apples are nasty." He stated. Then Cat was next, "But apples are red and shiny!". Then it was my turn, "Cat aren't you suppose to stop talking?" I said in a mean tone. Tori was after me, "Don't you be mean to Cat like that Jade." she said. "Eve ate a fruit she wasn't to suppose to eat.' Beck stated like a moron. "Hamburgers! Yum!" Cat yelled excitedly. "Cat, you're out!" Sitowitz said. "Oh pooey." she said as she walked off. "Finally she's gone." I went. Tori said "Have you ever met a bitch like youself?".

The three of us went on and on, until Beck messed up and had to go sit down. "Dammit Jade! Why do you hate me?" Tori asked. "Even a monkey can figure this one out." "Fine, don't tell me." "Gank" " I am not a gank Jade, you are." "OKAY OKAY OKAY JADE AND TORI THE BELL IS ABOUT TO RING! JUST... EVERYONE GO ON!" Sikowitz screamed. Okay, maybe it was pretty intense up there, and it was so long. I understand the he feels. I feel that about Tori all the time.

Lunch came around and Beck was no where in sight, So I decided to go look for him. I was roaming the halls for a good ten minutes, until I heard a moan from the Black Box. I opened the door and snuck in to see who it was. I'm not person to go snooping... Okay only that one time when I needed stuff about Vega.

When I was in a good enough hiding spot, I looked over where the nosies are coming from. And I see the most shocking thing ever. Beck... And Robbie... Making out... Intense... I couldn't stop watching them. I mean Beck is my bestfriend, so I think he should have told me that he was gay. What the hell. So I decided to make myself noticed. I stepped out of the darkness...

"Beck?" is all I could say. They stoped doing what they were doing and just stared. Silence filled the room. The tension could be cut with a knife. "Jade..." Beck said. "I'm sorry."

**A/N: I'm sorry if this story isn't good. It's my first. Leave me reviews and tell me if I should continue. And there will be more Jori soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt

Chapter 2: Hurt

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. I had Grad Exams and I haven't been home in the past two weeks. And I miss sleeping in my bed. But you guys gave me inspiration for a second chapter! How awesome are you guys! And I'm sorry for the mistakes in the last chapters. So here it is... CHAPTER TWO! :DD**

**Jade's POV**

"Beck..." That was all I could say, and I'm pretty sure Beck could hear the hurt in my voice. I mean, Beck has been my bestfriend since he came California from Canada in the 3rd grade. We've been through everything together... His mother leaving him and his dad when he was eleven. My emotional unstable times from the 6th grade to 9th grade. He was always the person I turned to when I needed help or even when I needed someone for comfort when I was down in the dumps.

But here and now. All I'm thinking of is why he didn't tell me. I feel hurt, he's like a big brother to me.

"Jade. Let me explain. Please." Beck begged for me to listen to him. But I can't, not right now. "Beck... I can't. Give me time." And with that, I slowly backed away and turned out of the Black Box Theater. Leaving there, Beckett Oliver, my bestfriend, standing over a half naked Robbie speechless.

After I left the Black Box, I was basically running through the halls until I ran into a slim body figure. And that slim body figure was someone I put through hell every second of the day, but still she's nice to me no matter what.

"Jade? Why are you crying? Did something happen? Are you okay?" Tori bent down next to me with a worried expression on her face and a hand on my shoulder. Why is she nice to me? I've been nothing but a bitch to her since her first day of Hollywood Arts. "Vega, it's nothing. Just a bad stomach ache, I'm just gonna skip the rest of the day and go home." I said as I wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Well okay Jade. Just be careful on your way home." And with that she left. I hurried to my locker and put my books in my locker and grabbed my bag and went straight towards my black Camaro.

As I was arriving home, I noticed that my mother didn't go in to work today. Which is okay, because I love my mom. She was the other person that helped me besides of Beck, during my time of need. And I tell her a lot of things that I go through. I walked into my house and went into the kitchen and poured me a glass of Orange Juice. Then I heard my mother coming down the stairs.

"Hello Jadelyn, what's wrong? You look like you recieved some shocking news." Ah ha, motherly instinct. "Well... I kinda did. Really shocking." I said. " Want to talk to me about it?" She patted to the seat next her, which I took. "Well I kinda walked in on Beck with someone." I stated. " And what's so bad about that honey?" My mother asked. "Because it's a boy... and he didn't tell me." There was a couple of seconds of silence, then my loving mother spoke. "Jade, Honey. Beck probably didn't tell you because maybe he was scared of what you were going to think. I mean I would be flipping shit too, not knowing if my bestfriend was going to accept me because of my sexuality." My mother calmly spoke.

"You're right. I shouldn't have over reacted." I said with a slight smile on my face. "Good. Now you understand. Now you should talk everything out with Beck. Okay?" "Okay Mom. I will... After I take a nap." I said as I was walking upstairs towards my room. As soon as I entered my room I jumped onto my King Sized bed. And then, I slowly fell into a deep sleep...

I woke up with a feeling of someone watching me. I slowly opened my right eye, and I saw my bestfriend sitting on the couch in my room. "Beck, before you say anything. I just want to say that I'm sorry and that I shouldn't have over reacted." I said. I sat up and motioned Beck to come towards and sit be me.

"Jade, it's okay. I would have done the same thing if I was you." He stated. He sat by me and wrapped two muscular arms around my thin body. "Beck, no matter what I'll accept you and be there for you. Your my bestfriend and nothing can change that." I stated knowing that Beck believes what I said. "I know" He said with his head down. "So tell me how your bro-mance started." I said with a huge smile on my face. And then Beck popped up with a goofy grin on his face. "Well, me and Robbie saw each other at this random party three months ago, and we didn't know anyone else there, so we hunged out. Then we got so drunk and high on MDMA, and the next thing I remember is me pushing Robbie against the wall in the bathroom in a heated make out session." He paused to take a breath.

"Robbie was already gay at the time, but I wasn't. I was so confused and scared. Then finally I sat down with Robbie and we talked everything out. Then I admitted to myself that I'm gay. So we've been going out since then." He finished. "Beck, I'm happy for you, and I wish you the best of luck with your relationship." I said hugging Beck. "Thanks Jade. Well, I got to head out. I got a date with Robbie." He said backing away from the hug. "Go get him Tiger." I said with a laugh. I walked Beck to the door. "Bye Jadelyn." "Bye Beckett" I said shutting the door.

I turned to go back upstairs, but I was stopped becasue of a sudden knock on the door. I walked over turned the knob to the door. Just to see the one and only Tori Vega. "Um hey Jade. I just wanted to stop by and see if you were okay." She said with a sly blush developing upon her cheeks. Why would she be blushing and be at my front door at nine at night?

"I'm doing fine I guess. And how in hell do you know where I live?" I asked. "Well I kinda asked Beck earlier after you ran out of school" "Oh. Well thanks for checking up on me Vega. You should head home. It's getting late." I said. " Yeah I should. But here is some of my mother's home made soup. I thought you would like some." She said handing me a container of soup. I took it. I mean who woundn't accept free soup? A idiot that's who. "Um thanks again Tori. And I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I said kinda shocked that Tori Vega would check up on me and bring me soup. " Bye Jade." She turned and got into her car.

I shut and locked the door. And heated the soup up, and sat down to eat it. Wow, this soup isn't half bad.

**A/N: And that's chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I was pretty happy about the outcome. And also, the Jori is gonna be kinda slow. Sorry. But please leave reviews and tips. :))**

**-SkrillexFollower666**


	3. Chapter 3: Play Time

Chapter 3: Play Time

**A/N: Hiya! Oh and I don't own Victorious. Just saying. And I'm trying my very best to make this story awesome. But it's gonna take some work. It's 12:40 in the morning here and I'm gonna try and finish this chapter. I hope you guys will like it. CHAPTER 3! :DD**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ugh! Five more mintues please! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! That's it.

I rolled over to turn my alarm clock off, but I couldn't find the off button! Why are they so difficult to find! I finally got up and unplug my alarm clock and threw it in the closet. No more alarm clock for me! HA!

Thank God it's Friday, which means I have a full 48 hours of no school. Hell yeah. Now I have to get ready. I went to the bathroom to do my daily routine. Shower, teeth, make up, clothes. The usual.

When I got out of the bathroom I had my The Who t-shirt on, along with some black ripped up jeans, converse, and my Slipknot jacket. I'm so tired, I didn't get any sleep because I was thinking about why would Vega come all the way over here and check up on me and bring me soup. She should hate me. I mean, Tori Vega SHOULDN'T have brought me soup and check up me. Ugh too much thinking, and I'm not even at school yet.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed me some cheese toast and some coffee. "Hey Jadelyn. Alixzander is coming home from college this weekend. So make sure you hide the candy." My mother said as she walked in from the living room. "Awesome. And will do." I said with no enthusiasm. I love my brother. But I hardly get to see him. He never comes home, and if he does then it has to be something important.

After breakfest, I got into my car and headed to school. Let's put on some music, maybe that will wake me up. I pluged in my ipod and put on 'Calling Dr. Love' by Kiss. It's my favorite song by them.

When I got to school. I see my bestfriend waiting for me. Aw how nice of him. "Hey Jade. How's your day going?" He asked. "Doing fine. My brother is coming home today. So this weekend should be eventful." I said with no emotion. "Alixzander? I haven't seen him since Christmas last year. Why is he coming home?" Beck asked. " I don't know. But I'll find out." "I know you will. You always do." He stated.

We went to my locker, and grabbed my books. I turned my head to find a beautiful but nosy brunette staring straight at me. When I caught her eye, she turned her head. Wait! Hold up. Did I call Vega beauiful? What the fuck. Oh well. Probably because I'm sleepy as hell.

"Tori is worried about you Jade." Beck whispered in my ear. "I know she is, she showed up at my doorstep last night, just to make sure I'm okay." I said. "See! Tori is okay Jade. I don't see why you're always a gank to her." He said. Then I heard tiny footsteps coming closer towards me and Beck.

"Um Jade, I was wondering if you were feeling better." Vega said with a shy smile om her lips. "Yeah, I feel a lot better. Thanks again for the soup. It was good." I said. And I stomped away from her and went towards Sikowitz's class. I sat down in my seat and waited for Beck to catch up.

When Beck and Tori walked into class. The final bell rang. Now, let's the day begin.

"OKAY! CLASS! Today we will assign parts for a play. A play that my own fresh and blood wrote! And I must say. It's going to be a big production." Sikowitz said while he's jumping around the room.

"Okay. This play is about two girls that are from two different classes of society. And they meet through an unexpected meeting at a secret place. So eventually they start to fall in love with other, but there are many obstacles, like the higher class girl is suppose to marry a rich man. But everything is going to put them in danger.' Sikowitz announced to the class.

The class was silent for a few moments. Then Sikowitz spoke again. "Cat, you will be the widowed mother Susan, the mother of the lower class girl. And Robbie, you will be the higher class girl's father, that's named Jack. Beck, you will be the handsome and daring Robert, the son on the other higher class family, that's suppose to marry Jack's daughter. Andre, you will be Robert's father, Micheal. Jade, you will be Violet, the daughter of Susan, who falls in love with Robbie's daughter Skye. And Skye will be played by Tori. And this will be over half of your grade. And also no complaining or an F will come your way." He said.

I'm so up right now. My character is suppose to fall in love with Tori's character?

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted as I stood up in front of class. All eyes were on me. "Now Jade. Do you really want an F on this? Because I can give it to you." Sikowitz said. "Also, Jade and Tori. May I speak to the both of you for a moment." I walked over to him and so did Tori.

"Jade and Tori. I know that both of you don't like each other. That's why I assigned you these parts. Also, for the next three weeks, you two will have to stay at each other's houses. You two must find out things about each other, talk, and all this other stuff. This is a part of your grade also. So do it will." Then Sikowitz walked off without another word.

"So... who's house are we going to first?" Vega asked quietly. "Mine. My brother is coming home for the weekend, so I have to be there. So after school, I'll drive you to your place to get your things, then we'll head to my place. So be at the front of the school at 3:05. Got it." I said coldly.

The rest of the day went by a lot faster then I expected it to. I met Vega after school and I showed her the way to my car. "Wow. You drive a Camaro?" She asked. "Yeah, it's my baby. Get in and don't touch" I stated. I got into the car, and put on some music.

Halfway to Vega's house, and I noticed Vega was humming to a rock song. A ROCK song. I didn't this. "Vega, you listen to Rise Against?" I asked. " Um yeah, Make It Stop is my favorite song by them. I'm not the girl that you expect to listen to rock. But I do." Tori said. "Sweet. And we're here." I said as I pulled into Vega's driveway.

It took Vega a good thirty minutes to get her shit for the next week. And I was in a hurry, I want to see my brother. "Ready?" I asked. "Yeah" She said.

I live twenty mintues away from Vega's house. So it was almost four when we got to my place.

**TORI'S POV**

I like Jade. I mean I really Jade. I'm so happy to have this part and to stay at Jade's. Maybe she'll start to like me... Okay, probably not. I don't she's gay. I mean, my gaydar doesn't go off around her.

When we got to her house. We went inside and I met her mother, she seems really nice. I asked if where her father is. She said he stays at work most of time, so him and her mother doesn't have to fight all the fucking time.

Jade showed me to the room that I'll be staying at. It's right next to her's. Her house is so freaking huge. It's like a maze. I started unpacking my clothes and the other stuff I brought. I haven't seen Jade for about ten minutes. So I went to her room. Her walls are black, with a lot of band posters like Skrillex, Sleeping With Sirens, Escape The Fate, Eyes Set To Kill, Asking Alexandria, Avenged Sevenfold, and Kiss. There's a butterfly collection by her desk with her laptop. There's a 48" flat screen, and selves filled with countless number of books. Then there's a book full of pictures.

There's a picture of a young Jade with a long haired boy, that kinda looks like Beck. There's some of her mother and father. There's one where Jade is being piggy backed by a older boy that is probably Jade's brother. Then the last picture is of a girl that's probably Jade in a hospital bed.

" Nosy much Vega." Jade said mad. "I uh I- sorry" I apologized. "Um why were you in the hospital?" I asked, but quickly regretted it.

"I had a lot of problems a couple of years ago." She said. I shouldn't have asked. "JADELYN! YOUR FATHER AND ALIXZANDER ARE HOME!" Her mother yelled from downstairs. Well it's time to meet the other half of the family.

**JADE'S POV**

"Alixzander!" I cheered and jumped into his arms. Gah, I missed my brother. "Hey little sis, mom, and who is this?" He looked over at Tori. "A friend from school, she's going to be staying her for a while." I said. "Nice to meet you Tori" He said, shaking hands with Tori. "Nice to meet you too." Tori said.

My brother had long black hair, with the same color eyes as me. He had a lip ring, and he was about six feet. He had on some Vans, jeans, and a black and white dress shirt on. "I'm starving, let's eat." Alixzander stated.

After we ate, everyone was in the family room. It was nice having the family together without fighting. Heck, it was nice even having Vega there. "Mom, Dad, Jadelyn... I need to talk with you." Alixzander said sadly. Vega felt out of place in this. Oh well. "Ummm I went to doctor last week to get tested. And well..." He stoped. "Well...?" I said, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Well the results came back and... I have cancer..." He said and silence filled the room.

"And... I have less than six months to live..." Then all hell broke loose.

**A/N: Didn't expect that did ya? Did you guys enjoy? I sure hope so. Also Beck and Jade never went out. Just to make that clear. Please review. :))**

**-SkrillexFollower666**


	4. Chapter 4: Five Finger Death Punch

Chapter 4: Five Finger Death Punch

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. And I want to give a shout out to the one and only...dmnchld****1029! Without dmnchld1029, I would have probably stopped writing this story, so thank you! And as I said before, I am not a very good writer. But I'm going to try to get better for this story and for you guys. Also, I'm sorry for the errors on the past chapters. So here is... CHAPTER 4! :DD**

**JADE'S POV**

"Wait... So you're dying? Like dying, as in putting your body in a casket, then laying the casket down into the ground?" I say with tears coming up from my eyes.

"Yeah, it's too late. If I had went to the doctors earlier, maybe they could have helped me. But it's too late, they can't do anything to save me now." he says as he stands up to go look out of the window.

The whole room was filled with silence. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer, they poured out of my eyes. I wasn't really paying attention until I felt two warm slender arms wrapped around me. I turned to find out that it was Tori, she had this mixture of pity and sorrow in her eyes. Even through I'm always a bitch to her, she's there for me. I'm thankful for that, but I'll never admit that to her. So I put my arms around her and sulked into her shoulder.

After a few minutes, no one was saying anything. I lifted my face and looked over towards my father, he was just sitting down on the sofa with his hands holding up his head, staring at the ground. I turned to look at my mother, who was up by Alixzander, rubbing his back.

I couldn't believe my big brother was dying. My big brother that took me to the playground every weekend when I was eight. My big brother that took me to my first concert. My big brother that bought me a sunflower everyday that I was in the hospital...

"I won't allow this." My father says as he comes back from space. "I will not let my only son die, because the doctors are too fucking lazy to help. I won't!" he says while he throws a vase at the wall. Tori automatically grabbed my hand. I understand why Tori is gripping my hand, she's watching my father throw shit at the wall.

"Honey! Calm down! Stop throwing things at the wall and settle down. We can discuss like adults." my mother says as she stops my father. My mother makes my father and brother sit back down on the sofa, while she sits between me and my brother.

"Now Jason. The doctors already said that they can't do anything. What we need to do is just be there for him." My mother says knowlingly.

"But he's our son Nancy. We can't just sit here and watch Alixzander just pass away." he says crossing his arms. I looked over at Tori, she looks pretty uncomfortable in this conversation. I looked down at our hands pressed tight together. It feels pretty nice, holding hands with Tori. What the fuck am I saying?

"Father... they can't do anything, so just leave it be. My number is coming up and when it's here... I'm gone." he says while he takes a sip of his coffee. Yeah, he's a coffee addict too.

"NO! I'm the man of the house and I won't let this happen!" My father says as he stands up and makes a fist.

I stand up, I'm part of this family to, so I get a say. "Dad! You're just making everything worse! So stop! Goddammit! STOP!" I shout, and the next thing I feel is burning pain in my left cheek and I'm on the floor. " Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady! I may be your father, but I'm not one of your trashy friends. So don't ever speak to me like that again!" he yells in my ear.

I get up and I run upstairs to my room. I fucking hate him. I hate him so much. He doesn't care about anything besides himself, Alixzander, and his business. I can hear the yelling thats coming from downstairs. I hear my mother yelling something along the lines 'why did I ever marry such a dick?' and I hear my brother saying "Jadelyn doesn't deserve the way you treat her. Ever since she got out of the hospital, you treated her differently. And what you just did is really low, even for you." God, I love my brother.

**TORI'S POV**

Wow. Thats all I can think of. Jade's brother is right, she doesn't deserve this. I don't know what happened a couple years ago with Jade. But I'm here now, and I'll stand beside her no matter what.

Her parents and brother were fighting, so I took this chance to sneak off to Jade's room to check on her.

When I entered Jade's room, I noticed her hurled up in the corner. Poor Jade, why does she have to endure all of this. I went over and sat beside her. I lifted her face up with my hand, she had tear stains running down her face. I wiped her tears with my thumbs and whispered comforting things in her ear.

"Vega... why are you so nice to me?" she asked, looking up at me teary eyed. "Jade, even though all the bad times we had together, like pouring coffee all over me on my first day and trying to wreck Prome. I've always considered you a friend. I still do. But I guess the real reason is that I want to mean something to you Jade, something more than a irritating enemy." I said truthfully.

She was silent for some time. She put her head down, and contiuned to cry. God, Jade still looks like a goddess even when she's crying. The way her black raven hair spilled over her shoulders, the way her beautiful crystal blue eyes let's out tears. Man, I want to kiss her right here and now. Victoria Vega! Calm yourself and control your hormones! Jade is devastated and all you can think about is kissing her.

"Alright Jade, let's get up and move to the bed, my butt is going numb because of this floor." I said as I tried to pull Jade up. "Haha Vega, even your ass is weak. Can't even take the floor." She laughs. It's good to hear laugh. I love her laugh...I love her.

We moved over to the bed, and I grabbed a blanket that was at the end of the bed and I wrapped it around her. "Thanks Vega, you're not so bad." she says. "Um thanks." I said as I sat down on the other side of the bed. I had to ask why Jade was in the hospital, but what if she gets pissed and tells me to get out.

"Jade... can I ask you something? It's kinda personal." I say not knowing what the answer is going to be. "Go for it Vega" Jade says. "The thing about the hospital. How did you end up being put into the hospital?" I asked kinda scared. Jade could jump right on me and start punching me in the face for all I know.

"I was twelve when it started. I was bullied a lot because of the way I dressed and acted. You know kids these days, picking on people for being different. People now, they don't go up to you and get to know you, they just judge. They judge a book by it's cover. I wasn't the Jade that I am now, I still wore dark clothing, and liked scary things. But back then I didn't have any friends beside Cat and Beck, I basically kept to myself for the most part. But one day I was paired with a bitch for a project. So she had to come over to my place to work on it with me. And one day we were in my room, and I had to go downstairs, but she grabbed my wrist and twisted me around... and she kissed me..." she paused for a moment, then she continued.

"The next day at school, everyone was staring at me and people whispered when I walked past them. Beck told me that a rumor was going around about me coming on to Rachel (The Bitch). I told him and Cat the truth about what really happened, and they believed me. But other people didn't. They would leave notes in my locker calling me a faggot, queer, dyke, anything basically. And day by day it got worse. The football team would corner me after school and touch me. Rachel's group of friends would jump me during PE. Then one day I started to cut. I kept on and on. It felt so good, I was addicted. No one knew that I harmed myself, until I was raped inside the girl's bathroom. It was in the eighth grade and the bullying still happend. The quarterback of the football followed me into the bathroom and raped me. He saying that he could make me straight. And I am straight. So when I got home that day, I went to the bathroom..." Jade was crying now, so I scooted over and started rubbing her back. "Jade, you dont have to continue." I say, I don't want her to re-live that.

"No Tori. I want to finish" Jade says as she wipes her tears away. "I went home that day and I cut myself really deep. No one found me until my brother came home from band rehearsal, and when he did, he called 911. I was rushed to the hospital, I barely survived. My parents, Alix, and Beck and Cat came to the hospital. Beck spoke with my parents about what happened for the past two years. My dad started to hate me back then, my mom still loved me, and Alix was fucking pissed because I didn't tell him. I was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder and Dysthymia, and I stayed in the hospital for some time, then went to rehab. After that I built walls all around me, I became a bully myself. Then I started Hollywood Arts and met you, Robbie, Andre, and I had Beck and Cat by my side to." Jade finished her story and she was done crying.

"I'm sorry Jade." That was all I could say. Silence filled the room for minutes, but it felt like hours. When I looked over to see if Jade was okay, she was sound asleep. So I tucked her in, planted a kiss on her forehead, and slowly exited the room. I see why Jade acts the way she does. She's scared.

"Tori." I turned to face the person who spoke, it was Alixzander. "Yes?" I said in return. "May I talk to you for a moment?" He asked like a gentleman. "Sure" was all I said.

I followed him to the West's backyard, he sat down by a tree that was located at edge of yard. I sat beside him, and waited for him to speak.

"Tori, I can see that Jade trusts you very much. Yes?" He said looking straight at me. "Yeah, I guess. Why?" I asked, I know he's about to ask something of me. "Good. I got a favor for you Tori. Will you do it for me?" he asked, he had a spark of hope in his eyes.

"Yes." I said. No one spoke for a while, then he continued. "When I'm gone, will you please look out for Jade for me? I love her, she's my sister. Please Tori?" he asked while he was trying to hold back tears. "I will." I said that because I will watch over Jade, not just for him, but for me to.

"Thank you Tori." he thanked me, and with that I started to get up. b ut I was stoped by a sudden question. "You love her don't you?" he asked out of the blue. I turn to look at him. But I didn't reply. "Tori, it's pretty obvious that you do. just admit it." he says getting up also. "I do. I love her so much." I say in return.

"Then go for it. Jade doesn't let people in so easily, and for her telling you about her past is pretty big." he said. Wait, how did he know that she told me? "Eavesdropping Tori" he says while he taps his ear with a smirk on his face. "Oh. Well thanks for your support. I think." I said confused. "Goodnight Tori" he says as I start to walk away.

"Goodnight Alixzander." I say in return, as I walk off towards the house. Little did I know that things are going to get more confusing.

**A/N: Ta Da! Now you know what happened in Jade's past. And isn't her big brother a charmer? Ha. Well I have to say that this is my favorite chapter so far. Please review. **

**-SkrillexFollower666**


End file.
